thesummeriturnedprettytrilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:IveGoneBonkers
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Conrad Fisher! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sannse Hey! I have no idea how to respond to your message on my own page! Lol So I am doing it here. It is nice to actually have someone to talk to about these books! But, yes. The Summer series is one of my favorites. I was ''SO ''mad when Jenny Han's TATBILB got made into a big time movie first. I wish TSITP was made into a TV show like it was supposed to. In my opinion, this series definetly ''deserves it. :( Maybe it still will! It just needs 'MUCH 'more publicity in my opinion. Break out the Twitter and Tumblr posts! Anyway, my thoughts on the disasterious prom night between Conrad and Belly... I have no idea actually! That is the thing about Conrad, you have NO idea what he is thinking! His own mother never had a clue what was going through his head at times, so I doubt us readers will ever really know. Except maybe Jenny Han. Ha ha! BUT, my best guess is that with everything going on with Susannah and his family, his head just wasn't in the right place. Too much was going on in his mind and it just basically ended up poisoning his attitude for Belly's big prom night. As for the other questions, he mentioned before that he always knew that he was in love with Belly. That was a ''fact. But despite how he truly loved her, he had'' a lot ''of emotional baggage because of his mother's illness and death and his father's emotional abuse. He needed to sort out his own issues first and, therefore, just couldn't be what she needed in her life. He implied that was why he kept hurting her over and over again - he wasn't ready for a relationship yet. And it killed him every time he hurt her. That, in which, was why he let Jeremiah have her. His brother was more emotionally stable and ''could ''be what she needed. Conrad sadly had ''a lot ''of personal issues to work out first before getting involved in her life, no matter how badly he wanted to. To me, that is probably why he didn't even bother contacting her after their sour night together. He maybe figured he just needed to stay away from her and just leave her alone, especially since he ruined what was supposed to be one of the best nights of her high school life. Even Susannah was looking forward to it since she saw Belly as her own daughter, so he ruined that for his mother as well. (Hence, why he lied to her about how things really turned out.) So, no. Conrad did not want that break up. But he probably figured it was for the best since he was emotionally half-baked. :( Feel free to talk to me about the books! This page needs more attention and help so tell your friends whoever anyway! lol :) Hazeleyes14 (talk) 02:34, March 15, 2018 (UTC)HazelEyes14